This contract provides bioinformatics support to the Division of Intramural Research (DIR) and Division of the National Toxicology Program (DNTP) research efforts regarding genomics, metabolomics and proteomics. Support includes assistance with study design of genomics studies, analyses of genomics and cheminformatics data, and text mining for DNTP literature searches.